


Fate

by DevilJesus, Ringo_Angel



Series: Super Psycho Love [5]
Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: College Life, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Partying, Produce 101 - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilJesus/pseuds/DevilJesus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringo_Angel/pseuds/Ringo_Angel
Summary: “Go for it!” Donghan grinned, pushing the taller Alpha towards the dance floor.Keonhee’s eyes widened as he found himself pushed by the other Alpha’s strength. “N-no! Wait… I can’t—“ he tried but was cut off as he was now standing awkwardly before the Neko.“Go Keonhee!” He heard Donghan cheer behind him. He made a mental note to kill the other Alpha later.Hwanwoong was glancing up at him curiously as he swayed to the beat. “Umm, hi,” Keonhee said awkwardly.Planet Homme:Planet only inhabited by males. Split into groups of Neko’s and Alpha’sAlpha:A dominant male on Planet Homme.Must carry on the family namePossessive towards their NekoEssentially ‘own’ their NekoEyes go red when angry/hornyNeko:A submissive male on Planet HommeMarked as Neko’s by naturally snow white blonde hairBlonde hair glows especially when near Alpha’s – only when happy/excited/embarrassed.Traditionally ‘owned’ by their Alpha.
Relationships: Lee Keonhee/Yeo Hwanwoong
Series: Super Psycho Love [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138559
Kudos: 12





	Fate

Keonhee gripped the cup in his hand tighter, the heat of all the people dancing making it harder and harder to refrain from drinking. He took another swig. 

“Hey, calm down man,” a voice chuckled beside him. He looked and raised a brow at Donghan. The other Alpha was bobbing his head to the music. 

They were at one of Ong Seongwu’s famous parties. Donghyun had abandoned them early in the night to be with Youngmin. Keonhee sighed softly as he looked over the crowd of people. 

His eyes widened however when he saw a familiar face. Hwanwoong. He’d known the Neko for years, they went to the same high school, and seeing him in the same university Keonhee thought it was fate. It was so cliche and cringy, but Keonhee had fallen for the Neko the day he’d seen him all those years ago. His soft hair, round doe eyes, teasing smile. Everything about him was what Keonhee liked. They’d spoken only a few times, they were in different departments, but Keonhee was determined to make the Neko his. 

The Neko was currently wearing a black shirt with a unique black lace collar, it was tucked into his ripped skinny jeans. He watched closely as Hwanwoong was talking to his friend,  _ was his name Geonhak..?  _ Keonhee could feel Donghan move closer to him. 

“You're still obsessing over that Neko?” He asked as he followed Keonhee’s line of sight. 

Keonhee pushed the other Alpha away. “Shut up…” he mumbled but could hear Donghan’s chuckle even over the loud music. 

Keonhee blinked as he suddenly met gazes with the Neko. Hwanwoong smiled softly before he said something to his friend and began to move towards the group of people dancing. Keonhee watched the Neko closely and could see him glancing over. 

He felt Donghan beside him suddenly grip his arm. “What?” He frowned at his friend only to feel him pushing him softly. 

“Go for it!” Donghan grinned, pushing the taller Alpha towards the dance floor. 

Keonhee’s eyes widened as he found himself pushed by the other Alpha’s strength. “N-no! Wait… I can’t—“ he tried but was cut off as he was now standing awkwardly before the Neko. 

“Go Keonhee!” He heard Donghan cheer behind him. He made a mental note to kill the other Alpha later. 

Hwanwoong was glancing up at him curiously as he swayed to the beat. “Umm, hi,” Keonhee said awkwardly. 

The Neko smiled back at him. “Hey.” He tilted his head curiously. “You’re Keonhee right?”

Keonhee’s eyes widened slightly. “You remember me?”

The Neko chuckled softly. “Of course I do,” he replied, he moved closer to Keonhee, making the Alpha’s eyes wide. “Let’s dance.” He suggested, already moving his hips and watching Keonhee closely. 

Keonhee gave the Neko an awkward smile, scratching the back of his neck. “A-actually, I’m not great—“

“C‘mon, I’ll teach you,” Hwanwoong replied, taking Keonhee’s hands and placing them on his hips. Keonhee blinked back at him but didn’t move away, he liked the way the Neko’s smaller frame fit against his own, almost like Keonhee were protecting him. 

Keonhee could thankfully feel the alcohol kicking in, his confidence growing as Hwanwoong swayed them together. The Neko’s hands were on his shoulders and his eyes were looking up at Keonhee with a flicker of interest. 

He didn't know if it was because of the song or because they were slow-dancing in achingly close proximity to each other, but Keonhee’s heart felt like it was going to jump out of his chest. The song was slower now, still full of base but not as messy. 

He felt Hwanwoong move a hand down his chest before those large eyes fluttered back to him. “You’re pretty good at dancing.” 

Keonhee chuckled softly at that, he spun them around. Hwanwoong lifted his arm, fingers now moving to thread through Keonhee’s dark hair. 

He leaned down and pressed his forehead to Hwanwoong’s, and spoke carefully under his breath. "I like you.” He quickly swung them to the left.

Hwanwoong was smiling at him. They swayed back to the right. "I like you too.”

Keonhee’s eyes widened at the Neko’s admission, he spun Hwanwoong away one last time, and then rolled him back into his arms. He leaned his face down to the Neko’s with a large smile on his face.

He closed his eyes and pressed his lips to Hwanwoong’s. He unwound his arms from around the Neko and pulled Hwanwoong’s face closer. 

He felt Hwanwoong’s fingers card through his hair, and then slid down his back to rest on his hip. His fingers pressed into Keonhee’s side as he tugged his body closer against him. Keonhee’s fingers traced patterns down Hwanwoong’s neck as they kissed. He pressed a thumb to the Neko’s chin and tilted his head to the side and sealed their lips together again. 

Hwanwoong’s teeth grazed against his mouth, and his grip on Keonhee’s hips tightened, raising bumps along his skin. Hwanwoong brought a hand up to Keonhee’s cheek, and he kissed his way from the Alpha’s lips to his jaw. His breath was hot on Keonhee’s skin, his lips were a warm comfort. He buried his face in Keonhee’s shoulder, pressing open-mouthed kisses to his neck.

As his lips made their way back up to Keonhee’s mouth, Hwanwoong breathed a single sentence. “Been waiting for that for years.” 

Keonhee didn't know whether he chuckled first or the Neko but he found himself unable to stop kissing Hwanwoong. He kissed him over and over again, as if he had to make sure Hwanwoong was really there; that this wasn't just some dream he'd wake up from. He’d had plenty of those, not all the dreams were pure. 

He held the back of Hwanwoong’s head, pushing his lips harder against the Neko’s until he could almost feel them swelling. Hwanwoong’s hands were gripping onto Keonhee’s shirt, his fingers digging into his skin. Keonhee kissed him a last time before he finally broke away. He pulled Hwanwoong into his arms again, wrapping him up in a tight hug. 

“I really do like you.” 

Hwanwoong nodded and only managed to break free of Keonhee’s persistent grip after the Alpha had pressed another kiss to his lips. There was a small chuckle that escaped Hwanwoong, his body suddenly feeling hot. 

“Shall we get outta here?” He questioned, hand interlocking with Keonhee’s. The alpha’s cheeks flushed a little, and Hwanwoong could swear that he saw a flash of red in his eyes. That was hot. 

“Yeah, I’m a little drunk.” Keonhee smirked, suddenly wrapping his arms around the Neko. “You fit so well in my arms?” He cupped the back of Hwanwoong’s head, playing with his soft blonde locks.

Hwanwoong wrapped his arms around Keonhee’s waist, suddenly feeling something hard pressing into him. He rolled his hips, grinding into the Alpha. “Nnh…” Keonhee growled deeply, his hands holding the Neko’s head close.

Hwanwoong smiled, feeling warm against the Alpha. “Sure you can wait?” He questioned, hand stroking at the elder’s abdomen. He could feel a nice lean body, strong and taut. 

“We can’t do anything here?” Keonhee was starting to feel impatient, his cock already hardening. They were still at Ong’s apartment, so what were they supposed to do? 

Hwanwoong had to think fast, since he was starting to feel desperate too. He lived in the Neko House, so where were they supposed to go?

“I want you, Keonhee.” Hwanwoong gripped at the elder’s shirt, yanking him down into another kiss. Keonhee instantly kissed back, his tongue licking into the warmth. Hwanwoong’s tongue fought against the Alpha’s, curling and licking. 

“Come to mine…” Keonhee suggested, “it’s not far from Ong-hyung’s…” There was a sudden urge inside of him to claim Hwanwoong, have him as his own. 

“Really?” Hwanwoong’s eyes blinked up at him, sparkly and beautiful. 

Keonhee interlocked their fingers again, suddenly dragging the Neko out of the party. Hwanwoong didn’t even care about letting his friends know; he’d feel bad tomorrow but at that moment it wasn’t important in the slightest. 

Keonhee didn’t lie, his apartment was basically in the same building, just on another floor. Hwanwoong would have said something if he wasn’t so excited. The Alpha unlocked his door fast, pulling Hwanwoong inside before slamming and locking the door. 

Hwanwoong instantly looped his arms around Keonhee, pulling him down into a searing kiss. Keonhee wasted no time kissing back, tongues and teeth clashing. Keonhee gripped the backs of Hwanwoong’s thighs, lifting him off the ground easily. 

Hwanwoong wrapped his legs around the elder, his hands tangled in dark hair. He’d only really watched Keonhee from afar. The Alpha was beautiful, almost like a model. Hwanwoong was so enthralled with the Alpha it was amazing.

“Hwanwoong…” Keonhee groaned softly, slamming the Neko into the wall. He kissed him again, harder and desperate. “Hwanwoong… I like you… I really like you!” His eyes were red and his voice growly. 

Hwanwoong knew that Keonhee was proper, and seeing him like this was just getting hotter. “You can mess me up, I’m yours,” and he didn’t mean just for the night. Hwanwoong was uncharacteristically shy around Keonhee, but with the alcohol and lust it was more than enough to boost his confidence. 

“Shit.” Keonhee growled, his hips grinding into the Neko’s. Hwanwoong moaned, his head dropping forwards and resting against the Alpha’s. 

Keonhee carried the Neko over towards his bed, which was in the far left of his apartment. Everything was in one room, except the bathroom. Hwanwoong chuckled as he was thrown onto the bed, bouncing up and down a little. 

“This is a nice place.” Hwanwoong sat up on his elbows, looking around the apartment. Keonhee was just standing at the foot of the bed, eyes still phasing brown to red. 

“My parents help support.” Keonhee slowly unbuttoned his shirt, head tilted and eyes never looking away from the Neko. 

“Are you thinking of getting a job?” Hwanwoong just wanted to know more about the Alpha, and he was just nosy like that. 

“I’m okay with my savings and parent support.” Keonhee threw his shirt to the floor, revealing his upper abdomen. Hwanwoong’s eyes became lidded, just looking over his strong chest and abs. 

Keonhee looked thin, but he had nice muscles. “Pathetic, I know. Living off my parents.” Keonhee crawled onto the bed, pushing the Neko onto his back. 

Hwanwoong smiled, “we’re all in the same boat until graduation, right?” 

Keonhee chuckled, his hand stroking the younger’s face. Hwanwoong leaned into the touch immediately, like a kitten. “You’re so cute.” 

Hwanwoong smiled brightly, his hands stroking at the elder’s chest. “You’re cute.” He returned, tilting his head and kissing under Keonhee’s chin. 

Keonhee smirked, fingers suddenly pulling at the Neko’s shirt. Hwanwoong let the elder pop his buttons, his lace collar being pulled away from his neck. 

Hwanwoong didn’t mind the rough handling. Keonhee was so desperate for him that it was making him unbelievably hot. 

Keonhee finished the last button, opening the Neko’s shirt fully. Keonhee’s hands were all over him, thumbs swiping over his pert nipples. 

“Ah…!” Hwanwoong tensed, catching the Alpha’s attention. 

“Did that feel good?” Keonhee questioned, his thumbs continuously drawing circles around the nubs. 

“I’m sensitive there.” Hwanwoong pouted a little, his arms coming up to try and hide his nipples. 

Keonhee caught the Neko’s wrists, pinning them to the bed instead. “W-Wait, Keon— Ah!” Hwanwoong couldn’t hold back his moan when Keonhee sucked one of his nipples into his mouth. 

Keonhee sucked hard, his tongue flicking against the nub. He grazed his teeth against the flesh, pulling more moans from Hwanwoong. 

“Ah… Keonhee… nnh…” Hwanwoong clenched his fists, the Alpha’s grip hard on his wrists. “I… Ah!” 

Keonhee continued to swap between nipples, sucking and biting like there was no tomorrow. There were already small marks appearing on his flushed skin, very possessive. 

Hwanwoong picked up his hips, grinding against the elder. “I n-need more.” He whined, his cock hard from just kissing and nipple play. 

Keonhee sucked hard one last time before pulling back. He looked down at the Neko, his tongue curling over his own lip. “So hot.” He released Hwanwoong’s wrists, opting to stroke his sides and ribs. 

Keonhee’s hands made their way to Hwanwoong’s hips, undoing his trousers as he did. Hwanwoong lifted his hips, letting Keonhee pull his trousers and boxers down. 

Hwanwoong was left in his open shirt, his body flushed and perfectly on display. He spread his legs, showing his hole to the Alpha. 

Keonhee growled deeply, the Neko’s hole trembling and cock leaking. The Alpha sighed, like he was trying to relax himself.

“Hwanwoong,” Keonhee reached forwards, his hand brushing some hair out of the Neko’s face. “Are you sure, you want to continue? We can stop if you want to.” 

“Do you want to?” Hwanwoong questioned. 

“No. I don’t want to, I wanna go all the way.” Keonhee’s thumb pushed at the younger’s ass, spreading his cheek to reveal his hole better. “But I don’t wanna force you.” He looked up at Hwanwoong with dark, red eyes. 

“I wanna continue.” Hwanwoong reassured the Alpha. 

Keonhee didn’t need more convincing, and he immediately grabbed a bottle of lube and a condom. Hwanwoong sat up suddenly, his hands gripping the elder’s shoulders. 

“Take your clothes off too, Keonhee.” Hwanwoong demanded, wanting the Alpha completely naked. 

Keonhee didn’t hesitate and stripped off his jeans and boxers, his cock flopping out at full force. Hwanwoong’s breath caught in his throat, seeing the hard cock, angry and red. 

Hwanwoong shuffled, getting on his knees and crawling towards the Alpha. Keonhee sat with his legs open, letting the younger settle between them. 

“Nnh!” Keonhee groaned. Hwanwoong skimmed his fingers over the head of the Alpha’s cock, making it twitch completely. 

Hwanwoong smirked, loving the sounds the Alpha was making. He flicked his tongue out, licking a long strip from the base to the tip. Keonhee threw his head back, leaning back on his palms. 

“Fuck, Woongie…” His hips jolted, wanting more. Hwanwoong obliged, sucking the head into his mouth. He sank down on the hot cock, his tongue twisting around the flesh he could get at. 

Keonhee threaded his fingers through Hwanwoong’s hair, gripping a little harder. Hwanwoong instantly started bobbing his head, the elder’s cock hitting the back of his throat. 

“Shit…!” Keonhee didn’t expect Hwanwoong to be that good. He was taking the Alpha down his throat with such ease. Keonhee could feel Hwanwoong’s throat clenching around his cock. 

Hwanwoong pulled off after a few more hard sucks, making sure there was an audible pop. Keonhee growled, “I was close…” he was a little disappointed that Hwanwoong stopped. 

“I want you to cum somewhere else…” Hwanwoong gasped out, his throat feeling scratchy. He grabbed for the lube, squeezing some onto his own hand. 

Keonhee could feel his hunger rise, eyes staring down to Hwanwoong’s hole. Hwanwoong brought his own hand to his hole, slipping two fingers in straight away. 

“Nnh… Ah…” he leaned back, legs bent and spread. Keonhee’s cheeks turned red, his eyes widening. Hwanwoong fingered himself fast, scissoring his opening easily. 

“You’re used to this, Hwanwoonggie?” Keonhee asked, eyes never looking away. 

Hwanwoong pouted a little, before adding a third finger. “Sh-shut up… ah!” 

Keonhee shuffled closer, one hand gripping Hwanwoong’s knee. He pushed a finger inside the younger beside his own digits. 

“N-Nyahh!” Hwanwoong screeched, his hole stretching more. Keonhee added a second finger, filling the Neko with five fingers in total. “Ah! F-fuck!!” 

“You okay?” Keonhee asked, glancing up to the Neko’s eyes. Hwanwoong already had tears forming, but his smile looked content. 

“I… I want yours…” he pulled his fingers out, pulling Keonhee’s out too. He laid back, his hand grabbing his own cheek invitingly. “Hurry.”

Keonhee’s cock was leaking already. He grabbed a condom, biting the wrapper and ripping it open. With clumsy hands, Keonhee rolled the condom onto his aching cock. 

Hwanwoong’s ass was twitching, his hole clenching around the air. He looked so wet and ready, so inviting. Keonhee couldn’t wait anymore, and suddenly thrust into the younger. 

“Ahhh!” Hwanwoong moaned loudly, his head thrown backwards. Keonhee was inside him with the deep stroke, pushing at his inner walls and reshaping his insides. 

Keonhee breathed hard, his hands gripping at the sheets. Hwanwoong’s legs were trembling, toes already curling. “F-Fuck… you’re big…” even Hwanwoong’s biggest toy wasn’t this long and thick. 

“Are you okay?” Keonhee asked seriously, one eye closed as he tried to hold back. Hwanwoong smiled, his arms wrapping around the elder’s neck again. 

“I’m okay.” Hwanwoong scratched at the back of Keonhee’s nape. “You can move, don’t worry.” He wanted it, his stomach already burning. 

Keonhee pulled his hips back, taking half of his cock out before slamming in hard and fast. He started up a raging pace, hitting the Neko deep inside. 

“Ah! Ah! Nnh! Ahh! Hyah!” Hwanwoong’s prostate was rammed with every stroke. Keonhee was going off the younger’s moans, hitting him where he screeched the most. 

The Alpha’s hands gripped to Hwanwoong’s hips, pulling him into each thrust. Keonhee was the opposite of what Hwanwoong imagined; he was a beast. 

Keonhee suddenly yanked the Neko towards him, making him sit on his lap. Hwanwoong sank down onto the hard cock, his nails digging into Keonhee’s shoulder and neck, clawing at him. 

“So good…” Keonhee growled, rolling his hips upwards and slamming hard. Hwanwoong could feel bruises blooming on his hips, Keonhee’s grip too hard. 

“K-Keonhee…!” Hwanwoong shakily grabbed Keonhee’s wrists, lifting them to hold his waist. “H-hold me here…” he pressed Keonhee’s thumbs into his tummy, making his eyes widen. 

Keonhee pressed a little, feeling his cock inside the Neko. “Oh fuck… that’s so hot!” He slammed in hard, his cock almost visible. “Shit! Ah! Oh shit…!” 

“Ah! Ah! Nnh!! Nyah! Ahh!” Hwanwoong could feel the Alpha press at his cock inside of him. It felt good, and his sanity was escaping him. 

“Oh fuck! Ah! I can’t- Ahh!” Keonhee wrapped one arm around the Neko, ramming deep. His free hand was still pressing at Hwanwoong’s stomach, too excited by feeling himself inside. 

“Keonhee! Keonhee!!! Ah! Ahh! I’m gonna— nyah! Ah!!” Hwanwoong’s own hips were starting to stutter, his ass squeezing the Alpha painfully. 

Keonhee shoved Hwanwoong onto his back, slamming in faster than before. He was chasing after his orgasm desperately, bruising Hwanwoong on the inside. 

The neko was weeping, tears spilling as he continued to moan and scream. Keonhee was panting into the younger’s ear, groans and growls hot and sexy. 

“I like you… nnh! Hwanwoong… Ahh!” Keonhee whispered into his ear, sending shivers through his body. 

“I’m gonna cum! Ahh! Keonhee! Ah!!! I lov— ahhh!” Hwanwoong came between them, his orgasm intense. 

Keonhee came after, feeling the hard clench around him. He thrusted in as deep as possible, his hips rolling as he came into the condom. Hwanwoong felt his body quiver as the Alpha slowly pulled out. 

“Woongie?” Keonhee brushed some sweaty hair out of Hwanwoong’s face. The Neko was breathing hard, his eyes staring up at the ceiling. 

“That… amazing…” Hwanwoong managed in a hoarse tone. Keonhee disposed of the condom, throwing it in the direction of his bin. 

“You felt so good.” Keonhee complimented as he started to shift about. “Are you alright?” He gently lifted Hwanwoong with one arm, pulling the sweaty sheet underneath him off the bed. 

“Ha… Keonhee…” Hwanwoong reached out weakly, trying to hold onto the Alpha. 

“I’m here.” Keonhee held the Neko closer, letting him lean on him. He gently laid down, Hwanwoong on top of him. His cheek pressed into his hot chest. 

“My… Mine.” Hwanwoong cooed, pressing soft kisses to the Alpha’s chest. 

“I’m yours.” Keonhee petted the Neko’s head, fiddling with the soft blonde strands. “You’re mine too, right?” 

“Of course…” Hwanwoong smiled, his eyes starting to feel like lead. “You… my mate…?” 

Keonhee chuckled, arms wrapping around the Neko and holding him close. “Of course. We’re definitely mates now.” He pressed a kiss to the younger’s hair. “I love you, Hwanwoonggie.” 

“Hmm,” Hwanwoong’s tone was sleepy but his voice was audible, “I love you, Keonhee.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos


End file.
